


Hanap-Hanap

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Minsan yung mga bagay na hinahanap, nasa harap mo na pala.





	Hanap-Hanap

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO!!! Happy Kaisoo Week sating lahat!!!
> 
> I know, bungad pa lang ng taon sinubok na tayo ng dimunyu pero andito kayo. Congrats sa mga matatapang! Tbh, hindi naman ako naging okay kaagad. Mga ilang araw din akong nagdamdam pero sa tinagal-tagal ko ng supporter ng Kaisoo, hindi ko sila kayang iwan. Kahit na madalas nilang iparamdam saken kung gano ako ka-single, mahal ko padin sila. HAHAHA. Andaming masasayang alaala ang binigay nila sakin at yun totoo yun hAK.
> 
> Anyway, sana magustuhan nyo tong munti kong handog. Hindi pa ako sanay magsulat in Filipino. Patawad. Pero nawa'y mag-enjoy pa din kayo at kahit papaano ay mapasaya at mapakilig ko kayo ^^

“Meokmul! Baby girl nasan ka na?” alalang tawag ni Kyungsoo. Dapat ay lalabas sila ng alagang aso nya para maglakad lakad sa loob ng village, tutal turn naman ni Baekhyun na mag-open ng shop nila. Kaso, nalingat lang si Kyungsoo ng ilang segundo, biglang nawala ang maliit at itim niyang poodle.

 

Nakakapagtaka dahil si Meokmul ay shy type, hindi sya umaalis sa tabi ng amo basta-basta. Kaya naman hindi na nagpatumpik-tumpik si Kyungsoo at agad na hinanap ang alaga.

 

Parang nabunutan siya ng malaking tinik nang agad naman niyang nakita ang alaga sa tapat ng green na gate na may nakalagay ng 14 sa gitna, yung bahay mismo sa tabi ng kanya. Agad siyang naglakad para puntahan ang kanyang baby pero napahinto sya. Biglang tumahol si Meokmul at nakatingin dun sa lalaking nakatayo sa harap nito na doon lang din niya napansin.

 

“Ang cute mo naman,” bati ng lalaki na ngayon lang nakita ni Kyungsoo. Mukhang ito yung bagong lipat na nabanggit ni Manang Mercy sa kanya nung isang araw. Umupo si kuyang malapad ang likod at medyo mahaba ang buhok (mukhang naka undercut, pansin ni Kyungsoo) para matingnan ng maigi si Meokmul habang ang amo nito ay tahimik na nagmamasid, ready na syang tumakbo in case magalit ang usually mabait na alaga.

 

Nanatiling tahimik ang aso kahit na sinimulan na syang i-pet nung bagong kapitbahay nila. Nakahinga ng maluwag si Kyungsoo at akmang lalapit na muli pero nagsalita ulit ang lalaki. “Naamoy mo ba ung mga baby ko sa clinic kaya ka lumapit? Naligo naman na ako ah.”

 

Tumawa si bagong saltang kuya at napatingin kung saan kanina pa nakatayo si Kyungsoo.  _ Hala _ , sambit ni Kyungsoo sa sarili, ang pogi kasi ni kuya na naka-long sleeves na navy blue at beige na pants, yung baduy na bitin pero bagay kay kuya. Tumayo sya at ngumiti.  _ Hala ang cute. _

 

“Ikaw ba yung owner ng cutie na to?” turo nya kay Meokmul na mukhang napansin na ang amo nya, sa wakas. Agad itong lumapit at tumayo sa dalawang paa nya at kumapit sa binti ni Kyungsoo, nagpapakarga.

 

Agad naman syang kinuha ng amo na napalulon. “Ahh, oo. Buti nakita mo sya bago makalayo. Thank you, ah?”

 

“Siya ba yung Finder mo?” tanong ng binata. Tumango si Kyungsoo at isang wild na idea ang pumasok sa utak nya pero nagsalita ulit si kuyang cute, “Baka nasense nya ako dahil dun sa mga inaalagaan ko sa clinic na ibang finder,” tumawa ito at ang cute nya pa din.

 

“Ay! Sorry,” kumamot ito sa ulo nya at lumapit kay Kyungsoo. Nang mga isang metro na lang ang layo nila, inabot ni kuya yung kamay niya.  _ Mama, ang bango naman nito. _ “Jongin Kim nga pala, veterinarian. May bubuksan akong clinic dun sa may commercial building sa labas ng village kaya lumipat ako dito, para mas malapit.”

 

_ Ay sayang _ , isip ni Kyungsoo. Ang mga finder kasi ang katulong nila para mahanap ang kanilang destined na  _ The One _ . Sila ang magdadala sa inyong dalawa sa isa’t-isa. Kaya lang, malamang lumapit si Meokmul sa kanya, vet pala si Jongin. Magaling na judge ng personality ang baby girl nya at talagang mabait ito sa mga vet na namemeet nila. At hindi exception itong new neighbor nya. I repeat,  _ sayang. _

 

“Kyungsoo Do. Dito lang ako sa number 12 at samin ng mga friends ko ung milk tea shop sa may Emerald building.”

 

“Talaga?” excited na tanong ng vet. “What a coincidence. Dun din ako sa Emerald building kaso sa 3rd floor ung bubuksan kong clinic.”

 

“Ahh,” sa totoo lang, hindi din naman inaalam ni Kyungsoo ung mga balita tungkol sa co-tenants nila sa building pero mukhang magiging interesado na siya from this day forward. “Mukhang madalas tayong magkikita.”

 

Ngumiti ulit si Jongin.  _ Haaay akala ko ikaw na.  _ Involuntarily, napa buntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo. Kung napansin man ng vet, hindi sya nacall-out dahil dun at nagtanong. Buti na lang kasi hindi din naman alam ni Kyungsoo kung paano sasabhin na umasa siya na si Jongin na ang soulmate niya. All smiley padin si kuya pogi. “Sana nga. Nice to meet you, Kyungsoo.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Today is a Monday kaya naman si Kyungsoo ang assigned na magbukas ng shop. Good thing din at si Yeri ang naka-duty na part-timer. Nagkasalubong sila sa may entrance ng building at binati siya ng dalaga with a smile. At least hindi siya mangangarag before opening hours.

 

Natapos lahat ng prep ng 8:45am kaya naman hinayaan ni Kyungsoo na magpahinga ng konti si Yeri habang busy siya sa pag check ng inventory nila. Napa-angat siya ng tingin mula sa tablet niya nang marinig si Yeri na may kausap.

 

“Sir, okay lang po bang mag-antay kayo for a few minutes? 9 pa po kasi kami mag-oopen.”

 

Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na pigilin yung ngiti niya kasi andun si Jongin sa entrance ng shop niya at nakatingin sa kanya, in all of his white button-down shirt, skinny na khaki pants and lazy bagong ligo hair. Keyword being  _ subok. _ Nagwave ang vet sa kanya with his cute smile na talaga namang magandang panimula sa araw niya. “Hi Soo!” bati niya tapos nginitian din niya si Yeri. “Sorry, hindi pa naman ako bibili. Dumaan lang ako para batiin yung boss mo.”

 

Nagblush yung part-timer ni Kyungsoo, “Sorry, kuya Soo. Ngayon ko palang po kasi nakita yung boyfriend mo, hindi ko siya nakilala.”

 

_ Tangina mo talaga, Baekhyun Byun _ . “Pinagsasabi mo dyan,” pataray na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Napatakbo tuloy si Yeri sa labas ng shop pero hinayaan na lang muna niya. “Lika Jongin, pasok ka,” medyo tumalikod si Kyungsoo kasi baka halata na namumula siya, mukhang effective pa naman yung sungit acting niya. “Napadaan ka?”

 

Paglingon niya andun na si Jongin sa may counter, nakapangalumbaba pero naka-smile pa din. Mukhang wala palang talab sa poging ‘to. “Si Baekhyun ba yung isa pang owner ng shop?”

 

“Unfortunately isa nga siya out of us three,” maktol ni Kyungsoo. Hindi talaga siya yung tipo ng tao na expressive sa feelings nila. Mas madalas siya talagang magsungit, parang defense mechanism na niya sa mga usisero pero dito kay Jongin, napapapout siya ng hindi sadya. “Hindi mo pa sinasagot yung tanong ko.”

 

Paano ba naman, busy si Doc Jongin sa pagtingin sa menu board nila. Sigurado si Kyungsoo sa reason kung bakit salubong na yung mga kilay ng vet. Kahit siya ganyan din kapag nakikita niya yung mga nakasulat sa likod niya.

 

Unang-una, yung napakalaking name ng shop nila: Tea Gang. Pakana lahat yan ni Baekhyun at dahil benta kay Sehun (ang bunso nila at isa pang may-ari ng… Tea Gang), wala ng nagawa si Kyungsoo kundi tanggapin na lang. Sana lang malinis ang utak ni Jongin at ang worst na pwede nya maging initial reaction ay pagtataka.

 

Pero wish ungranted dahil nagsimula na magpigil ng tawa ang vet habang binabasa pa ang nakalagay sa menu nila Kyungsoo.

 

“Bestseller nyo tong Tea Mang-o?” hindi naman bulag si Kyungsoo para hindi makita na benta kay Jongin ang humor ni Baekhyun. Deep inside nalungkot siya kasi hindi naman siya ung tipo ng tao na funny. Hindi niya din alam kung bakit. “Masarap ba to?” dagdag pa ni Jongin.

 

Nag-shrug lang si Kyungsoo at nafeel niya ang pagbaba ng mood niya. “Probably,” tipid niyang sagot. Sarili niyang product hindi nya binenta? Tumalikod na lang siya para icheck ulit yung hilera ng mga flavored syrups nila nang maramdaman niya na may papalapit sa kanya. Hindi naman siya masyado nagexpect sa mga susunod na pangyayari kaya medyo nagulat padin siya nung mafeel niya na may umakbay sa kanya.

 

“Uy, Soo,” may pagsundot pa sa pisngi niya. “Galit ka ba? Hindi naman ako nangaasar. Nakakaaliw kaya.”

 

_ Kanina, oo. Pero ngayon baka atakihin na lang ako jusko, Jongin Kim _ . Halos isang linggo pa lang simula noong naging magkapitbahay sila pero lumabas kaagad ang pagiging clingy nitong poging nakapulupot sa kanya. Wala pa ngang isang araw eh Soo na ang tawag sa kanya ni Jongin.

 

Hindi naman siya nagreklamo, nagrereklamo at magrereklamo. Crush naman talaga niya ang binata at first sight. Kahit siya din hindi makapaniwala pero tinanggap na din niya third day into their  _ friendship _ . Sa totoo lang, yung halos isang linggo na nakalipas, ang daming nangyari na kahit siya mismo hindi na din siya maka-keep up. Ang alam niya lang mas naging close sila ni Jongin Siguro kasalanan din niya at nagkwento siya kay Baekhyun kaya kung anu-ano na yung pinagkalat niya sa mga staff nila.

 

“Hi--” natigilan ang may-ari ng tea shop. Paglingon niya kasi ang lapit, as in ang  _ lapit _ ng mukha ni Jongin sa kanya. Halos maduling na si Kyungsoo at yung kabog sa dibdib niya parang may dalawang puso dun. He cleared his throat at lumihis ng tingin for his sanity. “Hindi ako galit. Bakit ka nga pala dumaan?”

 

Ang pangit ng pag intro niya ng change topic pero kailangan na talaga niya para kusang lumayo si Jongin. Pwede naman niyang tanggalin yung braso nung isa pero that means more contact at hindi na ata talaga niya kakayanin. Ang bango bango pa, parang hinahalina para makulong si Kyungsoo sa patibong niya. Onti na lang talaga si Kyungsoo na magkukulong sa sarili niya.

 

_ Lordt _ .

 

Mukhang nakaramdam ang vet at binaba nya na din ang braso niya. Though nakakamiss yung bigat, inisip na lang ni Kyungsoo na para sa ikabubuti niya din yun. Kaso, naisipan ni Jongin na mukhang okay na face to face na lang sila mag-usap. Huling-huli ang tingin ni Kyungsoo at wala na siyang choice kundi tanggapin ang eye contact. Magmumukha kasi siyang nagmamaganda kung iiwas pa siya.

 

Pagod na si Kyungsoo. Pagod na siyang magpigil ng feelings, sa totoo lang.

 

Nananadya na ata talaga tong poging kapitbahay niya kasi ngumuso pa ‘to na mukhang inaping baby. Ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo sa mga ganun kasi weakshit siya. Madali siyang bumigay aka marupohk.

 

“Nakalimutan mo na? Sabi mo sakin kahapon daan lang ako anytime. Bad timing ba?”

 

Sa sobrang dami ng nangyari sa nakaraang linggo ng amo ni Meokmul, hindi talaga maiwasan na may mga makakalimutan siya pero agad naman niyang naalala ang promise niya sa binata.

 

“Sorry, nawala na sa isip ko. Mag-9 na ah. What time ba bukas ng clinic mo?”

 

Biglang laki nanaman ang ngiti ni Jongin.  _ Konti na lang talaga, Kim. Sinasabi ko sayo _ . “Mamaya pa namang mga 11 kaso ihahatid ng best friend ko yung finder ko kaya maaga ako. Excited na ako makita ulit si Jjangah.”

 

Nakakahawa lang ba talaga tong si Jongin? Kasi for some reason, naexcite din si Kyungsoo sa pagdating ni Jjangah. Feeling niya close na siya sa aso nitong si Jongin. Walang araw na hindi niya nababanggit ang finder niya at kung gaano niya ‘to ka-miss. Napakita na niya ata lahat ng picture ni Jjangah kay Kyungsoo. Parang puting version siya ng sariling alaga kaya naman cute na cute din siya sa finder ni Jongin.

 

Hindi muna sinama ng vet ang alaga niya dahil baka hindi niya maalagaan ng maayos dahil focus siya sa clinic, kwento ni Jongin two days after they met. “Sabi ni Chanyeol papunta na siya kaya dumiretso na--”

 

“Good morning!!!” sobrang absorbed ni Kyungsoo kay Jongin kaya sobrang gulat din niya nang i-remind siya na wala siya sa Jonginland. Maliban sa isang malakas na  _ ay puta ka! _ , napakapit siya sa una niyang nahawakan. Nakakahiya kasi ang aga pa para malukot ang damit ni Jongin pero kapit na kapit ang kamao ni Kyungsoo.

 

Inevitably, napadampi yun sa nakatago sa ilalim ng puting shirt.  _ MAMA may pang-almusal. _ Isang pisi na lang ng control ang natitira kay Kyungsoo.

 

“Ay wow, Kyungsoo, inuna mo pa pala yung lande kaya pala ako na lang ang hinanap nitong si Mumu.”

 

Agad na inayos ni Kyungsoo ang sarili at inipon lahat ng galit niya sa isang masamang tingin sa asungot na dumating. “Tangina mo, Baek, ‘bat ka ba andito?”

 

Inirapan lang siya ng best friend at lumapit akay-akay ang isang poodle na itim na kamukha ni Meokmul. Sigurado si Kyungsoo na tulog pa ang alaga pag-alis niya at hindi siya umaalis ng bahay pag walang kasama (pero mga three times siyang  _ nawala _ dahil hinahanap-hanap niya ang kapitbahay nilang vet). Kaninong aso tong kinuha ni Baekhyun?

 

“Bakit ka galit? May message si Sehunnie, hindi mo pa nababasa ‘no? Ayan kasi malande,” sabay harap kay Jongin with his trademark rectangle smile. “You must be Doctor Jongin Kim. Baekhyun Byun,” he offered his hand, “sakin ka magpapaalam kung gusto mo i-date--”

 

“Hoy Byun hindi si Meokmul yang dala mo. Dognapper ka na ngayon?” agad na pinutol ni Kyungsoo ang kung ano mang lalabas pa sa bibig ng maingay niyang best friend.

 

Thank god effective ang pagpapatahimik kay Baekhyun. “Eh bigla siyang lumapit sakin tapos nagpakarga…” hinarap niya ang dalang aso sa kanya para hanapin ang sky blue na collar ng finder ni Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mga mata niya nang makitang kulay pula ang collar ng aso na dala niya at definitely hindi baby girl ni Kyungsoo.

 

Nagpumiglas ng konti si doggie at umikot sa hawak ni Baekhyun para humarap sa vet at excited na kumahol.

 

“Uhm, si Toben yan,” sabi ng vet habang inaabot ang aso para i-pet sa hawak ng tamemeng si Baekhyun. “Finder ‘to ng best friend ko.”

 

On cue, biglang may nag-ring na phone. Pamilyar na kay Kyungsoo ang ringtone kaya nakatingin na siya kay Jongin bago pa niya masagot ang tawag. Wala man siyang maintindihan sa tawag pero evident yung worry sa boses ng kausap ni Jongin.

 

“Yeol, kalma. Andito si Toben sakin. Kita mo ba ung shop na Tea Gang? Pasok ka, andito ako.”

 

Maya-maya pa, may humahangos na matangkad at kulot ang buhok ang huminto sa tapat ng entrance ng Tea Gang. Agad na kumahol ulit si Toben kaya binaba na siya ni Baekhyun. Tumakbo kagad ang itim na poodle palabas habang isang cute na puting poodle naman ang tumakbo paloob.

 

“Toben wag mo na uulitin yun ah,” siya na nga ang best friend ni Jongin na si Chanyeol. Yumuko siya para kunin at yakapin ang alaga. “San ka ba nagpunta ha?”

 

Kumahol ulit si Toben at nagpababa. Nang mabitawan na siya ng amo, agad tumakbo si Toben pabalik sa loob, huminto at umupo sa harap ni Baekhyun, excited na kumakawag ang buntot nito.   
  


Biglang na-awkwardan si Kyungsoo nang magkatinginan si Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Feeling niya kasi may nakita siyang hindi dapat makita. Aminado naman siya na talagang maganda ang kutis ni Baekhyun pero nang mga sandaling yun, iba yung glow niya. Si Chanyeol naman nanlaki ang mga mata at…

 

May makulit na paulit-ulit ang pagkalmot sa pantalon ni Kyungsoo. Pagtingin niya, yung cute na puting poodle na pumasok kanina mukhang nagpapabuhat sa kanya. Kilala na niya ang black at gem-studded na collar nito kaya dahan-dahan niyang kinuha ang finder ni Jongin.

 

Agad naman siyang nilambing ng poodle at kiniss ang pisngi ni Kyungsoo gamit ang kanyang dila. Parang si Meokmul lang maglambing kaya naman napatawa siya dahil nakiliti.

 

“Soo, sorry!” may mga kamay na humawak sa mga kamay ni Kyungsoo at sobrang nadistract siya sa feeling (feeling na sana hindi mawala) kaya hindi niya namalayan na wala na si Jjangah sa kanya. “Bad yun ganda ha,” malumanay padin ang boses ng vet pero eye to eye siya with his finder. “At bakit hindi ako ang una mong kiniss?”

 

Bumalik na lang sa wisyo si Kyungsoo nung lumapit si Yeri at tinawag siya. “Kuya, may mga customers na.”

 

Pero medyo lutang padin siya at hindi namalayan na nawala na si Baekhyun at Chanyeol at nagbbye si Jongin sa kanya after ng isang side hug at pabulong na  _ usap tayo later, Soo. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yung later ni Jongin, after 3 days wala pa din.

 

Baka nga guni-guni lang ni Kyungsoo yun. Simula kasi nung araw na yun, naging mas = busy na si Jongin sa clinic niya. Halos silhouette na lang niya ang nasusulyapan ni Kyungsoo at hindi na din sya nakakadaan para man lang mag-hi bago pumunta ng work. Parang hindi bagong bukas lang ang clinic ni Dr. Kim sa dami ng mga nagpupuntang pet owner sa kanya. Madami kasi sa kanila ay mga alaga na ni Jongin dun sa dati niyang clinic, dumadayo pa talaga dahil tiwala sila sa poging vet.

 

At syempre, dahil nga pogi tong si Doc Jongin Kim, mabilis na kumalat ang balita sa area nila kaya 2nd day palang ng Doctor Bear (self-proclaimed kasi na bear si Jongin Kim, isang fact na sinabi niya kay Kyungsoo nung nakakapagusap pa sila), parang blockbuster na movie ang pinipilahan ng madla.

 

Pagkagising niya nitong umaga, finally inamin na din niya sa sarili niya na miss na niya ang vet at ang pagiging clingy nito, kahit sobrang unhealthy para sa feeling nagdadalaga niyang heart. Hindi niya namalayan na nilu-look forward niya yung pagkatok ni Jongin para manghingi ng kung anu-ano pero hindi siya aalis agad kasi magdadaldalan muna sila kung hindi sa kitchen counter niya ay doon sa may sala.

 

Pero one part of his brain ay saying na ang OA niya. Mga twice pa lang nangyari yun pero kung makareact siya parang years na routine yun tapos bigla lang nahinto.

 

May kung ano na humihila sa kumot nya pero hindi naman nya agad pinansin dahil ganun siya gisingin ng alaga. Maka-ilang buntong-hininga muna sya bago tuluyang gumulong pababa ng kama.

 

Agad na nagtatalon ang cute nyang finder kaya naman pinagbigyan na nya ito at kinarga palabas ng kwarto. Pagkatapos na lang nya magbreakfast sya malilgo.

 

Inuna nyang bigyan ng pagkain ang alaga bago nag-init ng tubig sa kanyang electric kettle at kumuha ng dalawang pirasong cheesedog at isang itlog. Habang pinaplano nya ang pagbili na lang ng pandesal para sa breakfast nya kinabukasan, may narinig sya na kumakaluskos sa pintuan palabas ng maliit na backyard niya. 

 

Sakto namang okay na ang mga hotdog na pinrito nya. Tuloy lang ang kaluskos at kung ano man ang gumagawa ng ingay na yun, mukhang may balak pumasok.

 

Hindi naman takot si Kyungsoo dahil pamilyar ang tunog at sigurado syang hindi naman tao ang may gawa nun. At hindi nga sya nagkamali dahil may puting mala-cotton ang nakatayo sa harap ng kanyang pinto, paws up at kinakalaykay ito. Naramdaman siguro nito na nakatingin sya kaya naman ang cute na cute din na puting poodle, na walang iba kundi si Jjangah, ay excited na kumahol para siguradong mapansin sya.

 

Eto na ang pangatlong sunod na araw na pumunta ang finder ni Jongin sa bahay nya.

 

Pagkabukas nya ng pinto, agad tumakbo si Jjangah papasok at kumapit sa legs nya, nagpapabuhat na parang bata. Hindi naman tatanggi si Kyungsoo kaya kinuha din nya ang puting poodle habang ang sariling alaga ay nakaupo lang sa harap ng kainan nya at nakatingin sa kanila, malamang nagaantay kung kelan sila pwedeng maglaro.

 

Dalawang katok naman ang narinig nya mula sa main door at takbo pa lang ni Meokmul alam na ni Kyungsoo kung sino ang bisita.

 

Sana pala naligo na lang sya kaagad.

 

Wala na din naman syang magagawa kaya pinagbuksan na nya si Jongin na mukhang naghilamos lang bago pumunta sa kanya at kunot ang noo sa pag-aalala. Naka black na sweatpants at grey na sando lang kasi si Jongin. Wala ng ibang pinansin pa si Kyungsoo.

 

“Andito na amo mo oh,” turo ni Kyungsoo habang hinahabol ang tingin ni Jjangah. Tumingin lang ito saglit sa kanyang amo at tuluyang nagtago sa leeg ni Kyungsoo.

 

Hindi din nya kasi alam kung paano babatiin ang vet na hindi nya mapapahiya ang sarili nya. Unti-unti kasi syang napapangiti kaya naman pinipigilan nya. Baka naman isipin ni Jongin na masyado nya syang namiss. Isa pa, ito ang unang beses na pumunta ang vet para sa alaga nya. Noong mga nakaraang araw, binabalik lang ni Kyungsoo si Jjangah sa bakuran ni Jongin kapag aalis sya. Anong meron at napasugod ‘to ngayon?

 

Bigla na lang tumawa ang kapitbahay nyang poging vet. “Para lang akong tanga na nagalala pa, alam ko naman na andito ka.”

 

Dumilim ang paligid ni Kyungsoo dahil biglang may malapad na taong lumapit sa kanya na may nakakasilaw na ngiti. Araw who. “Good morning, Soo.”

 

“Uhm, hello. Long time no see ah. Kung hindi pa pumunta si Jjangah dito hindi pa kita makikita.”

 

Hindi naman sa kinokonsensya nya si Jongin pero parang ganun na nga. Nung nagtagpo ang kanilang mga mata kita nya na naguilty ang vet dahil sa sinabi. At least, alam nya na may utang sya kay Kyungsoo.

 

Ramdam nya ang pagdikit ng mga balat nila nang kunin ni Jongin ang alaga mula sa kanya, lalo na nung hinila syang marahan para sa isang mainit na yakap. Gusto sana nyang magpasuyo ng konti dahil at least inacknowledge ni Jongin na may hindi sya nagawang dapat nyang ginawa kaso ang sarap sa pakiramdam nung yakap.

 

_ Wala na, finish na. _

 

“Sorry na, Soo,” may pa-kiss sa noo. Tunaw na tunaw na si Kyungsoo. “Super busy lang talaga pero pupunta naman talaga ako ngayon, inunahan lang ako ni Jjangah.”

 

Nagising si Kyungsoo sa pantasya nya kaya kahit labag sa loob nya, tinulak nya palayo si Jongin.  _ Walang rurupok _ . “Mama mo, bahala ka dyan.”

 

Lalo lang sya nainis nung tinawanan sya ni Jongin kaya akma na nyang isasara ang pinto pero may pa-back hug si mayor.  _ Ang bango po ni mayor, as always. _

 

“Soo naman magiging mama mo na din yun, wag ka na magalit. Babawi ako sayo, promise.”

 

Nagpanting ang tenga ni Kyungsoo sa narinig. “Tama na nga yan, Jongin. Hindi na nakakatuwa yang biro mo.”

 

Hindi sya makawala kaya hinayaan na lang nya ang mga braso na nakayakap pati na yung gwapong mukha na nakatingin sa kanya. “Hindi naman ako nagbibiro, Soo. Kung gusto mo papakilala na kita sa kanya ngayon para maniwala ka.”

 

Buti na lang nanaig ang gulat at kaba kay Kyungsoo kaya hindi na nya napansin na sobrang magkalapit na ng mga mukha nila. “Bakit mo naman ako ipapakilala sa mama mo?”

 

“Bakit hindi?” litong tanong ng vet. “Sooner or later, makikilala mo din naman sya pati mga kapatid ko.”

 

_ Hala sya???  _ “Bakit nga? Sagutin mo ako.”

 

May mga malambot na labi na dumampi sa ilong ni Kyungsoo. “Alam mo ang cute mo. Sabihin mo na lang kasi na gusto mong sabihin ko pa out loud na soulmates tayo, willing naman ako.”

 

HA.

 

“Anong soulmates? Tayo? Soulmates?”

 

Bumitiw din sa pagkayakap si Jongin at seryosong tiningnan si Kyungsoo sa mga mata. “Ikaw ba nagbibiro o hindi mo pa narerealize?”

 

Gusto na lang maiyak ni Kyungsoo. All this time, tama na pala sya sa hinala nya. Pinahirapan pa nya ang sarili nya na magpigil ng feelings kasi ang  _ slow _ nya. Ano pang silbi ng mga finder nila kung hindi naman nila papansinin yung taong nahanap nila para sa kanilang mga amo?

 

Hindi naman pala sya mababaw na nagkacrush lang kay Jongin kasi gwapo sya.  _ All along _ sya na pala ang taong nakatadhana para sa kanya.

 

“Ano? Naniniwala ka na o gusto mo pa i-prove ko…”

 

Nacurious sya kung paano papatunayan ni Jongin na soulmates sila pero medyo nakakatakot padin ang unknown. “Okay na. Okay na, alam ko na. Sorry.”

 

May yakap ulit sya pero this time, hindi na nagpabebe si Kyungsoo at yumakap na din pabalik. Para syang nabunutan ng malaking tinik sa lalamunan sa realization nya. Hindi na din nya pinigilan ang malaking ngiti dahil sigurado meron na syang lifetime supply ng Jongin hugs.

 

At everything Jongin Kim.

 

“Wag ka na magsorry. Pero sure ka ba na naniniwala ka na or napipilitan ka lang, Soo?”

 

TInapos na nya ang pabebe days kaya si Kyungsoo na ang gumawa ng paraan para sa first real kiss nila. Ang sarap sa feeling ng mga malalambot na labi ni Jongin sa kanya. Lahat na lang ng tungkol sa poging vet na to masarap. Si Kyungsoo man ang nagsimula, si Jongin naman ang tumapos. Humirit pa ng mga tatlong kiss pa bago sila tuluyang natawa at pinakawalan ang mga labi ng isa’t-isa.

 

“Okay na ha? Hindi ka na galit?”

 

Yumakap na lang ulit si Kyungsoo, wala pa ding pagsidlan ng umaapaw na ligaya sa kanyang puso. Andito na sya. Andito na ang soulmate nya na makakasama nya habambuhay. “Hindi na nga. Gusto mo breakfast?”

 

“Pagluluto mo ako?”

 

“Pero wag ka magexpect. Hotdog at itlog lang meron ako dito at kanin from dinner.”

 

May pahabol pang kiss sa lips nanaman tong Jongin Kim na to. Nakakarami na sya pero okay lang. “Basta sabay tayo kakain, kahit ano pa yan.”

 

“Alam mo bolero ka din ano?” pero syempre kinikilig na din si Kyungsoo, lalo na nung hawakan ni Jongin ang kaliwang kamay nya ng mahigpit.

 

“Masanay ka na. Aaraw-arawin ko na ‘to. Sabi ko babawi ako, ‘di ba?”

 

Habang naglalakad papuntang kitchen ng magkahawak-kamay ang kanilang mga amo, si Jjangah at Meokmul naman ay parehong excited na sumusunod, malikot ang mga buntot dahil sa saya. Sa wakas, simula na ng buhay ni Jongin at Kyungsoo na magkasama.

**Author's Note:**

> Kung nakarating ka dito, maraming salamat sa pagbigay ng chance dito. 
> 
> Sana ay hindi magulo ang concept ng finders sa inyo. Kasi kung magulo, pangit lang ako magsulat sorry! Awayin nyo na lang ako sa reveals hahaha
> 
> Muli, happy Kaisoo week!! Mahalin natin ang Kaisoo gaya ng love nila sa isa't-isa!!!


End file.
